


Sweet Little Boy

by ladilol



Series: Twisted Chronicles [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Dubious Consent, Insanity, M/M, Mindfuck, Murder, Rape, Romance, Unexpected Twist, dub-con, tradgedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladilol/pseuds/ladilol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second in the "Twisted Chronicles" Series</p><p> </p><p>  <i>'How long have I been watching him? My sweet little boy...'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Boy

_How long have I been watching him? How long have I felt my stomach clench at the sight of this innocent?_

_  
_

_How long have I seen green when he fawns over HER? Too long. Too long… He has remained unaware too long…_

_  
_

_When did this start? When? Was it during that streak of anger? Was it when he first transferred here? Was it when he showed me the true way? I'm not sure… perhaps our souls were meant to be entangled… Together… forever…_

_  
_

" _ **Ne, ne Tama-chan! Can you hold Usa-chan for me?"**_

" _ **Ah? Oh, yes Honey-senpai!"**_

_**  
**_

_His smile, wide, sweet, clueless… clueless, clueless, clueless… Sweet, clueless boy, didn't you know that I inhaled the intoxicating scent of your soap when we touched? Didn't you know that I craved that skin? You did, didn't you? I know you did. You're far too old not to…_

_  
_

_I want to own you, I want to have you as my own, little one. I want to make you feel like no one has made you feel before. I want to set your heart aflame and hear it beat insanely, losing it's sanity as I have already lost mine…_

_  
_

_**Pretty, pretty lips… so so close...** _

" _ **Ano… are you and he… intimate?"**_

" _ **Eh? No!"**_

_**  
**_

_Relief, relief, relief… It sang through the girl's blood, so harsh, eyes darting to him, did I see it in your eyes as well? Tell me I did… Tell me it's true._

_  
_

_Pretty little thing… sweet little thing… shining in the sun… what a beautiful thing you make… Such calm features… And all of it is mine._

_  
_

" _ **Eh? Why are you here?"**_

" _ **I just wanted to keep you company!"**_

_**  
**_

_Your skin… so soft… so pale… I wanted to taste it, lick it, savor the flavor that you grew into. Didn't you see that?_

_  
_

_Lips so pretty pink, so pouty… I want to kiss them, to wipe the pout away each time it alights your face. Pretty little thing… you should have known… Should have, would have, could have known…_

_  
_

" _ **Wh-what are you-mmf!" a harsh kiss delivered, hands and body held down.**_

" _ **Relax… Let me take care of you…" a panting, seductive voice ringing in his ear.**_

" _ **I-I don't understand! Why are you-" a gasp from a weak spot on his neck.**_

' _ **Fragile… fragile… I must be careful… must be, must be, must not let him break…'**_

" _ **Shh… Sweet boy… You'll like this… I promise…"**_

_**  
**_

_Heat, so hot, so burning… I loved it, the dominance I had over you sweet little boy. You tasted as good as you smelled and made my body began to react, so fast, so fast…_

_  
_

_**Soon, means of escape turned into moans of acceptance and sighs and gasps of appreciation.** _

" _ **Nn… So… good…" A smirk, a hand drifting down, down, down… "Ah! N-not there!"**_

" _ **You're already so hard…" a whisper, almost amazed. "Such a big boy…"**_

" _ **G-gnaa…" a pump, an ashamed/lustful face.**_

" _ **Fufufufufufufufu… Moan for me…"**_

_**  
**_

_The feel of you in my hand, of your pre-cum dripping down and slicking my fingers. Bliss… Bliss brought by an angel…_

_  
_

" _ **B-but this is-Ah!-S-so naughty!" a small fight for freedom, a thrown back head, a wild moan.**_

" _ **Isn't it fun being naughty?" a chuckle, a hot tongue tasting a flexing stomach. "Mmm… so big… you're such a big boy… Taking all of this…" a mouth closing over a leaking head, a harsh gasp.**_

" _ **S-so HOT!"**_

_**  
**_

_So delicious… like ice cream… Rose icecream… So nummy nummy, you tasted… The sounds you emitted, made my blood boil…_

_  
_

_**Hot, steamy, sticky cum splashing down a throat, a cry of total ecstasy, a moan of desire.** _

" _ **Yummy…"**_

" _ **Hah… hah… I…"**_

" _ **Nani?" a questioning gaze, a squeak, changed positions. "Nani? What are you-"**_

" _ **I think I'M the one who should be doing this…" two groins rubbing together, a moan in tandem, writhing.**_

" _ **Ah!"**_

" _ **You sound so cute…"**_

_**  
**_

_You took over, it felt sooo good… To be on the receiving end of someone so innocent…_

_  
_

_**Writhing bodies, desperate cries, thrusts, harsh and hard, panting, moaning, groaning. Kisses licks, touches, straining, pumping, dripping.** _

" _ **Come for me…" a hard pull.**_

" _ **Ah- ah- aa-" desperate whimper/gasps.**_

" _ **Come for me baby…"**_

" _ **AHHHH!" cum spurting onto two stomachs, a grunt, cum filling up a tight passage. "Ah… ah… &gasp&"**_

" _ **Nn…"**_

_**  
**_

_So good, so hot, so RIGHT. More, more, I wanted more… We slept, slept and snuggled so closely… But… Why did you have to do that? You stupid boy…_

_  
_

_**A shuffle, tired eyes opening, brows furrowing in confusion.** _

" _ **Eh? Where are you-"**_

" _ **Home."**_

" _ **Nani?"**_

" _ **This was just a one time thing, ne?"**_

" _ **One… time…"**_

" _ **Hai. Just a one time fling… You were… really good."**_

_**  
**_

_Foolish… so, so foolish. &chuckle& So stupid. Such a mean little boy. You should have known…_

_  
_

_**The padding of footsteps, silence, a growl, a pounce, a scream.** _

" _ **No! I won't let you!" tears, widened eyes, pounding hearts.**_

_**  
**_

_Should have known… should have, should have, should have known little thing, little sweet thing…_

_  
_

" _ **L-let me go! P-please!" panicked voice, a constricting grip.**_

" _ **Never… You're mine… Mine… Heh… You're mine pretty little thing…"**_

" _ **S-senpai! Please!"**_

" _ **Pretty… pretty little boy… You'll be mine… forever…" a flash of metal, an insane glint.**_

" _ **Wh-what are you-"**_

" _ **Forever and ever… You and me… It'll be fun… ne?"**_

_**  
**_

_So cute… you looked so cute and nice like that, eyes wide in fear… But you needed to smile… You needed to smile for me to do it right. Should have known little thing, little scared thing…_

_  
_

_**A tongue running over another pair of lips.** _

" _ **Smile for me… Smile…" the terrifying scrape of a knife against a tiled floor, a wince. "I said smile… make me happy…" no smile.**_

" _ **Senpai... P-please… I'll stay… I won't leave, we'll star a relationship!"**_

" _ **You'll run."**_

" _ **No!"**_

" _ **You'll escape."**_

" _ **No! I won't!"**_

" _ **You'll leave me- leave me alone… I can't allow that." A raising of the object.**_

" _ **Please!" a sob, so desperate. "I need to watch over her-gack!"**_

" _ **Not HER again!" eyes ablaze, fingers wrapped tight around a delicate throat. "It's always daughter, this and daughter that! Pay attention to me! ME!" suddenly, as fast as it had come, anger is replaced by a sweet calm. "We'll leave her behind. You will only love me now…" a wrist slit, a shriek, blood, pooling from the deep cut. "… Red is so pretty on you…"**_

" _ **S-senpai…" another wrist slit. A gentle kiss, hands entangling in blonde hair.**_

" _ **Aishiteru… I love you so much… So perfect…"**_

_**  
**_

_Should have known little one…_

_  
_

"Where is he?" Kyouya exclaimed, eyes wild with worry. The twins shook their heads.

"The police have given up…"

"No! They can't have!" Haruhi exclaimed, tears collecting in her eyes. Mori kept silent. "Honey-senpai! Your forces must have found him!"

 

Honey looked up from his cake, eyes gleaming, though no one took notice.

"Ie, Haru-chan…"

 

When he arrived home, Honey rushed to his room, skipping happily.

"I'm home! Did you miss me?" he called, closing the door behind him. He ran up to the figure lying on his bed, eyes closed, skin washed clean and pristine. "Of course you did… Sweet little boy… Sweet little clueless boy… Sweet little Tama-chan… My sweet little doll…"

**I ALWAYS get what I want**

 

**Owari**


End file.
